Tilt-stable rotating joints are needed in a wide variety of applications. The design of a tilt-stable rotating joint is particularly problematic if only a limited space is available for the rotating joint and if, consequently, the rotating joint has to be made especially flat in order not to appear too bulky.
Rotating joints of this kind are needed in particular in technical orthopedic components, that is to say in orthoses or prostheses. Since the rotating joints have to satisfy stringent safety requirements, they need to have a high level of stability against tilting and should have no appreciable play outside their rotation plane.
Tilt-stable rotating joints of this kind, as are used in particular for orthoses, comprise a flat inner joint piece into whose through-hole a ring made of a sliding metal is pressed. The shaft arrangement is designed in the form of a screwed union, such that the screw sleeve with its smooth cylindrical jacket surface corresponds to the diameter of the ring of sliding metal that is pressed in. Both parts of the screwed union are provided with radially protruding heads that are located, preferably recessed, on the outer face of the branches. To ensure that the screwed union is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the branches of the fork-shaped outer joint piece, one of the heads and its associated recess in the branch can be made rotationally asymmetrical, with the result that this head is mounted secure against rotation in its recess, and the screwed union therefore only has to be tightened on the other side.